The Chair
by Bobbie23
Summary: It's not as though it's a throne. Vala couldn't resist teasing her friend. The blonde reluctantly let her sit in the offending chair but simply drew the line at kicking her boots up onto the desk. Vala had pouted yet Sam was immune. Set during 200 but references Uninvited. Vala's POV.


**Disclaimer – I don't own just borrowing the characters. **

**Set during **_**200 **_**but references **_**Uninvited. **_**Vala's POV. First fic for this fandom, please forgive any mistakes - this isn't beta read. Hope you enjoy, feedback is welcome.**

The Chair

Vala sits crossed legged on the briefing table as the team mingle about the briefing room. As much as she likes being the centre of attention, she does like moments like this when she observes the others. How else is she going to stay one step ahead of them when she needs to?

Daniel over by the coffee tray while he and Teal'c try to dodge more questions from Marty about dialogue, Landry is dealing with Cam chattering about getting the 'Gate up and running. And Sam…And Sam is talking to the _other _General who interrupted their session with Marty. The one with very good silver hair now that he's taken the hat off. That's not all he's taken off; he's swapped the fitted suit for standard issue body armour for going through the 'Gate. Sam had shown him to a room he could change in only for them to return together moments ago. Vala's eyes drift over his whole form appreciatively as he now talks to Sam only to be rudely interrupted when Cam slumps against the table and bumps her knee with his hip.

She leans over and loudly whisper, "Who's that?"

Despite his sulking, he follows her nod toward their friend and the older, distinguished man who have migrated to where Daniel and Teal'c stand now Marty has disappeared to take another phone call. "_That _is General O'Neill."

"You say that like I'm supposed to know who General O'Neill is," she returns innocently if only to provoke the reaction she wants from him.

"You don't know who…?" He tries to keep his voice low despite the eruption of his gestures. Playing it cool isn't his forte. With a frustrated, yet inhibited hand wave he says under his breath. "That is the OG SG-1!"

"OG?"

Her question goes unanswered as he prattles on. "He led the team for seven years. That team. The team I wanted to be a part of, not lead myself."

_He thinks he leads the team? _She raises an eyebrow at that but refrains from voicing it. He should come to terms with that himself.

"Well, why haven't I met him till now?"

Cam rattles off an answer without really paying attention to what he's saying. But she isn't really paying attention either. He's probably reciting some obscure details he read in the mission files and that holds no interest to Vala.

While he talks, Vala concentrates on the four over the other side of the room. They're certainly comfortable with each other, allow themselves the occasional laugh – usually prompted by something O'Neill says, something Vala doesn't understand except that it's more than likely an in-joke they all share.

Vala is drawn to Sam's posture. Vala has come to expect the military posture, ready for anything. Except she's just a tad more tense than usual. Not because of the pressure of a life-threatening situation, Sam has no real adverse tells during those. Vala considers her cooler under pressure than most of her acquaintances. The woman proved that with a simple game of poker.

Every so often O'Neill would catch the blondes' eye and almost imperceptibly raise an eyebrow. Sam softened immediately and relax. O'Neill is similarly affected and his hand nearest Sam flexes a smidgen enough for Vala to notice as if stopping himself from actually touching her. _Well, he did say that he missed them. _

"He moved to Washington, giving the command to General Landry,"

"So, that was his office?"

"His office, his desk, his chair," Cam confirms as he stands and stretches his arms. "I'm gonna go check on Walter, see if he has any news on the 'Gate." He disappears down the spiral staircase without waiting for a response.

"Chair," Vala muses once he's gone. Her eyes move between the couple and the General's office. The chair Sam refused to sit in.

Oh.

_Oh. _

At the time, Vala had been more interested in teasing her with her aversion to anyone sitting in the chair than discovering the underlying reason.

It's not as though it's a throne.

Still, it had been an interesting exchange and Vala couldn't resist goading her friend, very little rattled Sam when she was so capable. The blonde reluctantly let her sit in the offending chair but simply drew the line at kicking her boots up onto the desk. Vala had pouted yet Sam was immune and refused to divulge her reasons.

It's not much to go on, but she can connect the dots. Countless interactions and people watching make her an expert. She's right. Most of the time. Besides she'd caught the look they'd shared after she proposed a wedding ending. It was hard not to when Daniel was avoiding everything but her and them.

She smirks to herself. Her Daniel.

Okay, maybe chuckles to herself.

She flicks a piece of flint from the trousers she was issued with to work in. Feeling eyes on her, she lifts her head to find Cam's 'OG SG-1' staring at her. She smirks at them, showing her teeth when Daniel gulps. He steps forward, upon O'Neill's nudge of encouragement, mouth poised to open to ask…something. It doesn't matter because she beats him to it.

"I'm bored," she declares as she springs off the table and lands in front of him. "We should get food while we wait." Honestly, she just wants another setting to observe and be an active part of the observation.

"Cake," O'Neill suggests and receives a not-so-disguised affectionate eye roll from Sam which makes him puff out his chest. He leads the way out of the briefing room with Teal'c. Daniel watches her for a second, obviously wondering her true motives when they ate together just before the meeting started. She gives him her most innocent expression and shoos him with her hands. He frowns but O'Neill calls him from down the corridor and he reluctantly follows his old friend.

Sam chuckles lightly and starts to move but Vala touches her elbow.

"I know what you did in the chair," Vala leans into whispers in her friends' ear. "Or at least wanted to."


End file.
